


Squeeze

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [57]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: maiko-chanefp asked: How about 4. irresistible and 6. tongue-tied with Superbat?sunlight-mihir asked: Bls, bls 4. irresistible for Brucie. I don't care with who you put him with 👁👄👁It’s not like Clark can just say, ‘Mr. Wayne, please stop sexually harassing me,’ in public.





	Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/181771503336/how-about-4-6-with-superbat

“Give me a second, Ollie,” Bruce tells his friend, leaving the blond with their company of scandalously dressed women.

Oliver looks over to where Bruce is headed. “GET IT!” he yells over the sea of people.

Bruce looks over his shoulder and shoots Oliver a wink.

“Kent!”

Clark turns to the voice and almost squeals in alarm when he feels a hand squeeze his ass. He very nearly dropped his plate of hors-d'oeuvre. “M-Mr. Wayne!”

Lois is trying to hide a snicker behind her champagne glass.

Bruce help but smile at how red Clark’s face is turning.

“B-Bruce…” Clark manages to suppress another shriek when Bruce gives him another squeeze.

The people around them are talking. Whispering. And Clark can’t speak. It’s not like he can just say, ‘Mr. Wayne, please stop sexually harassing me,’ in public.

“What’s the matter, Smallville?” teases Lois. “I wonder what’s got you all tongue-tied?”

Bruce shrugs. “What can I say, Ms. Lane? He’s irresistible,”

Clark mentally vows to get petty revenge on Bruce in bed later.


End file.
